Don't Forgive, Don't Forget
by Darth Corsa and Darth Manul
Summary: AU, non-slash. After Melida/Daan Qui-Gon is mad with his former Padawan and doesn't want to take him back. So, the Council find a new Master for Obi-Wan - Dooku.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Don't Forgive, Don't Forget**

**Author: **Darth Manul & Darth Corsa

**Genre: **Drama, Angst

**Summary: **AU, non-slash. After Melida/Daan Qui-Gon is mad with his former Padawan and doesn't want to take him back. So, the Council find a new Master for Obi-Wan - Count Dooku.

**Feedback: **Always appreciated. _You want to write a feedback!_

**Disclaimer: **The galaxy belongs to us, these characters – to Luсas.

* * *

Obi-Wan respectfully bowed his head, listening to the conversation between Qui-Gon and the Council members. They were discussing his future. Honestly, he had no guesses about what they would decide and the only thing left for him was to reproach himself for misbehaving on Melida/Daan.

Qui-Gon had returned him to Coruscant (Obi-Wan suspected that it happened not without Yoda's persuasion) and brought him to the Temple, but whether he would agree to be Kenobi's Master was a different question. During the flight, Master Jinn had being piloting the spaceship intently (he even didn't set up the autopilot!) without a word.

It was always difficult to read anything on his calm face. Having arrived to Coruscant, they immediately went to the meeting with the Council instead of visiting the Healer's Ward (Kenobi's wounds were not dangerous, but usually Qui-Gon insisted on going there, despite Padawan's assurances of his wellness).

Obi-Wan understood perfectly that he was in fault and that he would not get away with his error in judgment easily, nevertheless the suspense frightened him. Kenobi felt remorse for insulting Master Jinn, who had not still forgotten Xanatos' betrayal. Now Obi-Wan hoped that Qui-Gon would forgive him. The Council could choose to send him away again. If they did, would they send him back to the AgriCorps?

"It's scandalous! I'm speechless!" Saesee Tiin repeated once again, looking strictly at the drooping Padawan. "If all the Jedi did what _they_ consider important, would the Order exist anymore?"

"However, sometimes the Force suggests better solutions than the Council can. Moreover, the Council can hardly assess the situation as right as a Jedi who does the mission." Qui-Gon shouldered, looking at Master Tiin indifferently.

Some piece of hope brightened for Obi-Wan.

"Are you defending your Padawan as always, Master Jinn?" Mace Windu, who had been being nearly silent before that, asked. He was sitting with his fingers crossed, leaning forward.

"Certainly not. Obi-Wan isn't my Padawan anymore, I dare remind you. It was just a thought."

Obi-Wan chilled because of the indifferent but firm intonation of those words.

"It would be unwise and foolish to spend such abilities left to growing plants in the AgriCorps or doing something not related to the Force. We're far too outnumbered to allow every young Padawan go where he wants. Especially when he's minor: we are responsible for his well being and his life."

Obi-Wan listened to Master Windu carefully. Despite such strong reasons, they were not intending to send him away. Of course, there would not be special indulgence, but, at least, it seemed he would stay a Jedi.

"As the Council wish." Master Jinn smiled a bit and bowed. "May I go now? You see, the last mission was uneasy."

"Are you going to leave us? Just to go away?" Adi Gallia had completely forgotten about formalities and was staring at Qui-Gon surprised.

"Yes, I am. If I may remind the Council, Obi-Wan Kenobi is no longer my padawan. I've reported about the mission, and now I need rest—well deserved rest, by the way!"

At that moment fear tightly embraced Obi-Wan. Did that mean Master Jinn really did not want to see him anymore?

Qui-Gon smiled coldly, then said, as if he had read Padawan's mind:

"I don't think that we'll be able to work efficiently after everything that has happened."

Having bowed politely, he went out of the Council Chamber.

* * *

Obi-Wan looked at the door confusedly and turned to Master Yoda, who had closed his eyes, thinking.

"Solution, the Council has made. To leave you a Padawan to Master Jinn, not the will of the Force, seems, it is. Assign you another Master, the Council will."

"Yes, Masters." Obi-Wan nodded, trying to hold back the tears. He had become comfortable with Qui-Gon as his Master so much that he even could not imagine anyone else to fill this place. Moreover, Jinn himself refused him! From the definite point of view, it was like a betrayal.

"Congratulate yourself: when Qui-Gon was here the first time… well, hardly anything can ruffle him so much." Saesee Tiin growled, speaking of Master Jinn's legendary tranquility.

Kenobi somehow managed to look even more guilty.

He wondered which Master he would be given to instead of Qui-Gon. Perhaps, not such a famed one as Qui-Gon was—who needs a Padawan-looser?

"I suppose all the formalities will be done by the next morning. You'll temporarily stay with Qui-Gon; this way you'll have time to collect your things." Windu finished without naming the new Master.

Obi-Wan bowed and left the Council Chamber.

* * *

Maybe, it was yet another chance given? The possibility to spend some more time with Qui-Gon definitely appeared to be the will of the Force.

Although, on the other hand, could they send him elsewhere—to the Youngling quarters? Countless stars, Obi-Wan had been living there so recently before he became a Padawan. Perhaps, someone has already taken his room.

And now it was time to use this last chance. If only he spoke to Qui-Gon, apologized, promised that things like those one would not ever happen again, and he himself would become a model Padawan, which would never make the Master shame for him…

Obi-Wan pushed the door gingerly.

Qui-Gon was reading one of his favorite paper books, having lounged comfortably on the soft pillows of the sofa. When he heard the sound of the opening door, he turned his head to the former Padawan surprisingly.

"It's you again?" He asked in bored voice. The Jedi put the book away, but did not forget to insert a bookmark. Now he was sitting with his leg over the other.

"Master… Jinn, the Council told me to stay with you until they have everything done. Until tomorrow, probably."

"Well, so it will be, if they ordered this," Qui-Gon shouldered. "At last, you've already come. You know where to find everything you need." He buried in the book again.

"I'm so sorry about what happened… Forgive me please, Master…" Obi-Wan began, staring at the floor. Silence. At last, he raised his head. Qui-Gon was still reading the book as he did it at the beginning.

Having sighed heavily, Obi-Wan went to his room.

* * *

Obi-Wan had no dreams that night, just black emptiness. When he awoke, it was quite late, but there was no feeling of a good rest. Vice versa, his tiredness only increased. In his mind, on the one hand, there was a slight hope that a new day would bring good news and Qui-Gon would forgive him. On the other hand, there was his famous 'bad feeling', which invaded his soul and was true in more cases than Obi-Wan wanted to admit.

Having dressed, Obi-Wan warily opened the door to the common room and saw that Qui-Gon was sitting on the sofa in the same position as yesterday and was reading the holopaper, learning the latest news.

As invisibly as he only could, Obi-Wan passed Qui-Gon and sat in the armchair opposite the tall Master, who seemed not to notice the presence of his former Padawan and was silent. Obi-Wan was getting nervous and didn't decide from what to begin. He automatically grabbed the sofa pillow and started to crumple it in his hands, thinking what it was better to say.

"Good morning, Master." He finally began.

Qui-Gon didn't look and him, but mumbled.

"…Kenobi. You know, they've gone mad in their Senate! They still don't know what to do! For three months! Three months, can you even imagine? If they don't start thinking quickly, the inhabitants will die out and the problem will disappear itself! I believe, the teakettle is beginning to boil right now. Bring me some tea, too."

Obi-Wan, not trying either to object or to answer, obediently stood up and went to the kitchen, where he took out two cups, put some tea in them, and poured hot water. Taking cups, he returned to the common room. He put one cup in front of Qui-Gon and shyly asked: "And what else are they writing?"

"Thank you." Jinn sipped his tea. "What's the matter? Bureaucrats, all of them! If only they can see our field missions or to present on them! They would immediately change their mind! They do what they want, with no reasons at all!"

Obi-Wan politely nodded in agreement and had been waiting for some more time, until understood that Master Jinn wouldn't continue the conversation. Collecting himself, he resolutely said: "Master Qui-Gon!" And, as if being afraid of his impudence, continued quietly: "I... I want to apologize for my behavior, I…"

"To apologize? I better suggest you to think about your relationship with your future Master. Besides, the Council hasn't told me who will be so 'lucky' to take you. I wash my hands of you." He stared at holopaper once again.

"Master, please, listen to me! I didn't want to leave the Jedi Order, but you yourself have said that sometimes the Force tells us something and there can be strange and unreasonable decisions! I was sure that this was that case. I'm really very sorry."

Qui-Gon angrily put the holopaper away on the table and made himself comfortable, leaning on the sofa and crossed his legs.

"So, now you askme_ to listen_ to you." He imitated the voice of the former Padawan. "And what have prevented you from _listening_ _to me_ before? What was unclear in my orders? You are lucky that you're still alive now as well as most of your new friends. You are a Padawan, not a Knight to make such decisions by yourself. First, learn to do what you are ordered to do, young Padawan, and then do, what _you_ think is right! Force! Why am I condemned with such Padawans? I was right from the beginning: I shouldn't take you as my Apprentice. And see, what's happened." He sighed and added arrogantly: "And bring me some waffles from the kitchen."

Obi-Wan stood still. Some part of his mind absolutely didn't expect that their conversation would go in such a way, but then, what he should expect.? _'You betrayed him, idiot!_' he said to himself.

He automatically got up and was on the way to the kitchen, but changed his mind at the last moment. "Master! I'm really very sorry about it! I still believe that it was the correct path in that situation. Have you acted like a Jedi, too, when you decided to bring Knight Tahl to Coruscant? They could have healed her there!" He froze from his rudeness.

Qui-Gon stared at him expectantly and dangerously narrowed his eyes. "Yes, young Obi-Wan Kenobi. I've acted like a Jedi. I _am_ a Jedi Knight of the Order. I will never abandon my fellow Jedi or a Mentor. I cannot even think about it!" He raised his voice: "And it's not your place to judge my actions! Look at yourself: you are even not a Padawan now! I really don't know why the Council decided to leave you in the Order, much less find you a new Master. They should have removed you!"

Obi-Wan was standing silently, clenching his fist. So it be! The anger and insult were arising in him. "And what about Melida/Daan? What would have happened with them? They would have killed each other, if we didn't help them! We are Jedi, it's our job to help them, besides, Tahl went there to help them!"

Qui-Gon looked at his former Padawan disapprovingly. "We, as Jedi, should keep calm in the first place. Calm means, my former Padawan that I can rely on every fellow Jedi, and he or she will help me and save my life. Any time and any place, under every circumstances! There is no need to say sorry; I can never forgive such behavior! It was my duty to save Tahl's life not to deal with your foolishness and unrestraint!

"But they… But I… Isn't the mission more important? And what a Jedi will chose—a life of one or many? We determined the future of entire planet! There were many little children among the Young; many of them were much younger than me! And all of them would have been killed, if not our help. I think that our presence there was the will of the Force. I'm really very sorry! Sorry a Jedi can choose a life of one over the lives of many. I would have been better off staying in the Agricorps! Better off if _your_ Xanatos killed me!"

Qui-Gon looked at his former Padawan and losing his famous Jedi serenity, yelled:

"Will you teach me, what's more important for a Jedi? Xanatos… Xanatos could be a better Jedi than you are! He used his head first, before doing something! Do you realize what's happening on the Outer Rim now? So, if you want to change something, you should collect yourself, clench the teeth, and do what's ordered, not what you're thinking is right! I wouldn't wish a Sith an Apprentice such as you!"

Obi-Wan understood well, that if he wanted to make peace with Qui-Gon, he should shut up, silently listen to all rebukes and blame, accept them and ask for forgiveness one more time. But the mention of Xanatos, who turned to the Dark side and Qui-Gon somehow still respected him…

"I'm not Xanatos! I didn't turn to the Dark Side, I only wanted to help them! Is it so bad intention? I think many will agree with me! And, please, return my lightsaber. I think, it was very foolish of me to give it to you. Has Xanatos returned his weapon too?" Obi-Wan asked, realizing that he had already said too much and reached the point of no return and there is no way back.

"Not Xanatos, you say? Really? You're much the same: you both have betrayed the Jedi! Maybe, he's more dangerous, but I think that you'll reach his level soon. You've broken the Code, left everything you were taught here behind, and do you even realize that? If I were on the Council, I'll send you to the Agricorps again, without remorse or hesitation!" Jinn took out Obi-Wan's lightsaber from the pouch on his belt.

"But you're constantly arguing with the Council! You can possibly be on the Council yourself! They understood me, unlike mighty Qui-Gon Jinn, the best Jedi of the Order! I hope they'll find me a new Master, not like you! Give me my lightsaber!" Obi-Wan approached Qui-Gon and expectedly extended his hand.

"Yes, I'm arguing. Learn your place, my former Padawan; you should first prove them that you are something too! There is no other way, you know. Hey!" Qui-Gon abruptly stood up and smacked Obi-Wan's hand.

Obi-Wan stared at Qui-Gon, nursing a hand and not believing what'd happened. Hurt on his face caused contempt in Qui-Gon.

"Pathetic life form. How could it even appear in your little head? But why I'm surprised, I've already said that it's only one step between you and Xanatos. I don't think that it's safe to give it to you. I'll keep the lightsaber for your future Master, if he even exists. And right now, do something useful—go and wash the dishes!" Jinn ordered sternly.

"Dishes? What dishes? I'm not your Padawan anymore, I refuse to wash dishes!" Obi-Wan crossed his hands on the chest.

Qui-Gon was really angry this time, grabbed Obi-Wan's braid, and led him in the kitchen.

"You will do what I say! 'Not a Padawan'! You're still Jedi and you will listen to the elder, who have seen more than you! Come on, don't dare to move! A dolt!"

On the way to the kitchen, Obi-Wan was squirming and even tried to kick the former mentor, who didn't ease the grasp. Finally, finding himself in front of the dirty plates, Obi-Wan took one of them and threw it against the wall.

"Going to the Dark Side, are you?" Qui-Gon was white with rage, caught his former Padawan by the collar and clipped him on the back of the head.

* * *

Dooku knocked at the door for several times, but didn't hear anything in response. Finally, with the little help of the Force, he opened the door and came in the quarters of his former Padawan. There was nobody in the living room, but he heard some squawks from the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

Legolas Thranduilion Thanks for being our constant reader! _You are an absolute God/Goddess! _Well, it's always nice to read something pleasant about ourselves, but just… We're just the Sith)

Violet Starrider Greetings, you're welcome!

MissCHSparkles

_Forgive me for saying this but it doesn't sound like english is your first lanugage. It's just the way they speak isn't contrusted the way we'd say it._

How have you guessed? Have you read our profile, haven't you? Well, we know that we have a lot of mistakes, so we've found a beta reader and the next chapter will be fine, we hope.

gurnius Haven't seen you for ages. Missed a lot. Explain everything later. '_Count'_ means nothing, just like a nickname.

* * *

Dooku came into the kitchen with sincere curiosity.

"Padawan abuse, Jinn, huh?" he asked, looking at them as at some alien pathetic life forms. "If so, I'm not surprised that two previous ones haven't got acclimatized. Beside, a nice tea set you have here. Is it from Naboo?" He was attentively inspecting cups on the shelf.

Qui-Gon was still holding his former Padawan by the collar in one hand and raised another one, his tunic in a mess.

"Padawan abuse? And is there anything about Jedi Masters abuse?" he said angrily, completely ignoring the second part.

Obi-Wan, catching a moment, when Jinn released his hold, freed himself and got on the safe distance, slightly behind Dooku's back. The latter looked at him surprisingly, but said nothing.

"Well, considering circumstances, he is on the loser side, not you. Don't you want to take pity on him? And considering some height difference… the fight was unequal." Kenobi bended his head and looked at Jinn very reproachfully.

"Loser side? By the way, he bit me several times and kicked in… ah, never mind." Qui-Gon winced. "Not to mention a broken plate." Despite his words, Jinn almost completely calmed down and was neatly adjusting his tunic.

"If not this, you would hurt me!" Obi-Wan said for the first time from Dooku's arrival. He also came out from Jedi Master's broad back, noting that a not so phantom menace disappeared.

Dooku smirked.

"And what are you doing here, Master Dooku?" Qui-Gon asked, at the same time trying to clean the mess and removing the broken shards from the floor. "Do you want just to visit your former Padawan or anything important has happened?"

Qui-Gon and Dooku barely visited each other for near thirty years after Jinn's apprenticeship had ended and he had been knighted. Even during Qui-Gon's Padawan years their relationships were quite official and cold.

"The Council assigned me a new Padawan. They also said that I'll find him in your quarters. I assume that I can teach you nothing, though it's still a vexed question, I think… And young Kenobi fits well."

"Are you my new Master?" Obi-Wan asked stupidly and moved back to Qui-Gon. Jinn automatically put a hand on his shoulder as if he wanted to protect the boy. He didn't tell more about his Apprentice years, but as Obi-Wan understood, Dooku was quite a strict and cool Master.

"It's obvious! If you were not so occupied, you could possibly check your comlinks for new messages. I'm sure, the Council have send you something! And, Qui-Gon, why this surprising look at your face? As I know, you willingly rejected your Padawan, so he needs a new Master now. I don't know, why they decided to chose my candidature, surely, I didn't ask them! I'm not so happy about it, but I don't have a habit to argue with them. Are you still standing here? Go and take your things! I don't want to waste all the day here. We have things to do, _Padawan_."

Obi-Wan went to take his bag.

Kenobi had already gathered all his possessions and now he was staring at the ship model, attached to the wall.

Then, the door creaked and Jinn came in. He leaned on the jamb and was about to say something, but paused. Finally, he collected his thoughts and said:

"It recalled me, how I've gathered my things before my Knighting ceremony. I still have a lot of memories of it."

"I think I'll have twice as much of such memories." Obi-Wan answered sadly, avoiding an eye contact. He came to the wall and took the model of the ship, which he had built, when he had been a youngling and was desired to be someone's Padawan.

"I think so. Listen to me, Obi-Wan. You're a very bright boy and you will be a good Jedi, I'm sure. But obviously, the Force doesn't want to put us together. Dooku is a strict, but fair Master, he will teach you a lot. I — I just want to wish you good luck."

"Master… Jinn, I'm really sorry about what's happened. I suppose, you're right and I'm very sorry to be such a problem to you. And… I'm sorry that I kicked you."

"No need to be sorry, Obi-Wan. I behaved rather foolishly, too. I didn't want to harm you. And I really didn't know that they were going to make Dooku your new Master. I hope that you two will get well."

"You said… Never mind. May I leave this model to you? As a memory?"

"I don't think it's a good idea. You can bring it to the crèche or… well, leave it here, I'll think out something."

"I suppose, they are too young for it." Obi-Wan answered with a trembling voice.

"I don't think that Dooku will like it." Qui-Gon said suddenly, with sympathy. "But the choice is yours. We make choices and then we pay the price. I'm sorry that all of that has happened, too."

Obi-Wan answered nothing, just took the bag in one hand and the model in another, bowed and went into the common room.

Dooku impatiently rose from the armchair, nodded to Qui-Gon and, not looking at his new Padawan as he knew Obi-Wan was following him, headed to the door


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N:** Greetings, everybody and thanks for still reading that. We're sorry we couldn't update earlier.

Besides, **The 1st Jedi Princess** helped us to improve previous chapters)

FelesMagica

Thanks for reading it! We really try to improve our texts, but it's quit hard for us (and our beta, too) 'cause we're not native speakers,

And of course, Dooku liked Obi-Wan. In _AotC_ he just wanted to show Kenobi the galactic zoo).

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Dooku, closely followed by Obi-Wan, stepped in his apartment.

"Here, your new home, young Kenobi. The last one, I suppose." The older Jedi shrugged his shoulders and came to the sofa. He picked something and turned to Obi-Wan. "This is my home lizard—Mari. If I find out that you hurt her somehow, you will face very big problems. Now, I believe, you want to unpack your things. This room is yours." The Jedi pointed to the left and disappeared in the kitchen.

The room was the same size as the Jinn's place, but it immediately seemed quite… abandoned to Obi-Wan. Not visually, but in the Force. Like previous inhabitant was dead. He had heard that Dooku's Padawan was killed some years ago, so it was true.

The main color of the room was neutral beige. A bed was covered with a thick blanket, chest of drawers near it, where Kenobi put his clothes, a small table on the other side, a desk near the opposite wall. Obi-Wan found some journals, holodisks, and even several girlish hairpins on it. He decided to put all of these in the box and hid it under the bed.

He had just finished putting his possessions to their new places, when he remembered about the model of the ship, which he put on the bed in the beginning.

He was holding it, when Dooku decided to check his new Apprentice. Obi-Wan immediately remembered what Qui-Gon had said about Dooku's temper.

"I'm sorry, Master, I was planning to put it away—" he began, but Dooku stopped him by raising his hand.

"Put it wherever you want, I don't mind. What has Jinn said to you? Certainly, I'm not that severe. Besides, you will have plenty of time to spend here and staring at the walls. Don't waste all the evening, I'd like to speak with you for a while now."

They returned to the common room. Dooku picked up his lizard and stroked her head. She hissed with pleasure. Then, he nodded toward the plate on the low table near an armchair: "Help yourself. I see you're hungry."

"You sensed it in the Force, didn't you?" Obi-Wan asked curiously. Was it the beginning of the new training bond, where Master and Padawan had a connection through the Force?

"No, I heard your tummy-rumbling," Dooku answered very seriously.

Obi-Wan stared at the sandwiches on the plate; finally, the sense of hunger prevailed and he decided to take one of them. Dooku was leniently looking at him, gently stroking his lizard. Obviously, Mari liked it and was making sounds resembling cats's purring.

"Kenobi. I'm just curious, what has my first Apprentice told you about me?" The older Jedi asked after some moments of silence.

Obi-Wan raised his head and stopped chewing his sandwich, then he quickly swallowed it.

"Master Qui-Gon sometimes told me about the discipline and usually set you as an example. He said that you're a strict but fair Master. He didn't tell much about his own apprenticeship."

"Jinn and discipline? When he was my Padawan, he always got himself in different troubles. I see, he possesses such a… nice ability now, too. But speaking of the discipline. Be careful here, if you even accidentally step on Mari, I'll send you back to Qui-Gon."

Obi-Wan was silent as he wasn't totally sure was Dooku joking or not. The lizard stared at him unwinkingly, seemed she was agree with the older Jedi.

Dooku slightly smiled, enjoying the expression on his Padawan's face.

"_Of course, it was a joke!"_ Obi-Wan thought. _"I hope."_

"Yes, Master," Kenobi answered, visibly relaxing. "I noticed some things in my room. A knitted scarf, some hairpins, a picture on the wall. I think I should—"

"Ah, yes. They belonged to my previous Padawan learner, Comari Vosa. She was killed in action some years ago and never reached her knighting ceremony. If only I can find her killer…" Dooku shook his head. Obi-Wan sensed a quick flash of anger, immediately taken by control. "Besides, it was Comari, who brought Mari. She has never told me where she had found the lizard, but I let Mari live here, too. Sometimes, Master Shaak Ti agrees to look after her, so it's not a problem while we're on missions. Sometimes Mari travels with me, of course, if the mission is not dangerous. One day I'll tell you how she helped me on Matan."

Obi-Wan once again looked at the happy lizard, but didn't dare touch her.

"She is very nice. Master Jinn likes different life forms too. I think he would like her. I'm curious, why he has no pet?" Obi-Wan carefully continued their conversation.

"Well, he had many Padawans, though he was not so lucky with them." Dooku sighed and let Mari go. "As I have heard, you left him and the Jedi in order to help somebody without an assignment?"

"It's true. I really acted stupidly, not as a Jedi is supposed to do! And I'm very sorry. Also, I'm sorry that I've caused such problems to Master Jinn. He explained everything to me before you've come." Now Obi-Wan's voice was trembling: "But they were only children, not much older than myself… And we supposed to do nothing to help them!" He calmed down, pulled himself together, and added seriously: "This won't happen again, I promise, Master."

"You promise, huh? Well, I don't think that you should be blamed for the help, but there are some things you obviously do not understand now. And remember: the Council most likely will not give you another chance. Besides, hasn't Qui-Gon feed you or it's just a fight with your former Master which took a lot of energy? "

Obi-Wan forcedly smiled.

"I'm sorry, it was so recently and it's hard to remember. Besides, I think I should thank you. Your appearance spared me some clips on the back of my head from Master Qui-Gon."

"Well, I see." Dooku chuckled. "You must really drive him out of his wits this time!"

He stood up and added: "I think there was enough new impressions for you today. Get yourself comfortable, young Padawan and have a rest. Tomorrow I'd like to see your skills in the lightsaber combat or lack of them. Jinn has said that you're a good swordsman for your age. Let's see if it's true or not."

"Yes, Master!" Obi-Wan answered, suddenly remembering that his lightsaber was still with Qui-Gon.

Mari angrily hissed at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

Greetings!  
Obviously, this story is not enough good, so, perhaps, it's the last update here. As we've seen, nobody wants to write us some feedback, just add it in story alerts. It's really a big honor, but we'd like to know your opinion on this story.  
R&R, please.

* * *

Obi-Wan was aimlessly staring at the night city, full of life, through the thick lay of glass. Somehow it was like his usual daily meditations, but without that strong connection with the Force—just a perfect state to keep his mind clear and to think about something. Two speeders, as they were competing in speed, rushed through the night air. One thousand and twenty fourth and one thousand and twenty fifth per… per… Obi-Wan turned around to see the wallchrono, but the low voice said:

"One hour, ten minutes, and five seconds. Is this statistic of yours useful?"

Dooku came into the common room, slowly approached the coach, covered with dark blue, and sat himself rather comfortably.

Obi-Wan frowned. He was sitting on the chair, facing the window, but finally decided that it would be more polite to face his new Master rather than to show him his rear.

Besides, if Dooku had guessed about his 'meditation', one of his mental shields slipped and bared his thoughts. Padawan looked at Dooku and waited for some negative reaction.

To be honest, an older Jedi had said nothing bad to him during those last days, but the problem was that he had said nothing pleasant, either. He just looked at his new Apprentice rather condescendingly, hemmed sometimes, but hadn't spared many words. Thus, Obi-Wan decided that Dooku was not satisfied with his behavior. Perhaps, it was paranoia, perhaps not.

"No, no, no. It was… predictable." Dooku shrugged. "You're… " He sighed. "You're too miserable. Do you think about your previous life again and again? Particularly, I suppose, about being Padawan to my former Apprentice?"

Obi-Wan nodded; there was no point to deceive this from his new Master.

Indeed, he had been reflecting about the past few months.

He remembered, how they had been spending some evenings together, sitting in the common room and discussing different missions, some of them were boring, others were quite dangerous. Obi-Wan usually sat in the armchair and did his homework (he had missed much at the missions), Qui-Gon liked to read something or to write reports to the Council . Often they were meditating together. Obi-Wan felt coziness and comfort; he considered that place as his home. Here, it was completely different. The common room was quite plain, but somehow Dooku managed to make it as cold and cheerless as possible. Maybe, it just was because of dark colors, geometric forms. Obi-Wan unconsciously remembered a motley blanket lying on the worn coat, cloaks jauntily hanging near the door, a favorite cactus of Qui-Gon staying in the shattered pot on the floor, after all! Here, everything was perfectly lying on their places, no spare detail or a thing.

And Obi-Wan considered himself not fitting this décor. Maybe, that's why he stared at the window and reflected about the past. It helped to forget the reality and imagine that everything was still the same.

Yesterday, Dooku went to Qui-Gon's apartment and returned with Obi-Wan's lightsaber, which a Jedi handed to his rightful owner. But he said absolutely nothing! He just rather dryly notified his Padawan that sparring session would be prolonged. In fact, Qui-Gon told Dooku about everything and an older Jedi decided to give the boy some free days to adapt (besides, he himself had some problems to be solved with the Council and not much spare time). But Obi-Wan's fevered mind decided that Dooku was mad with him.

So, he imagined what could Qui-Gon do. Would he, after all, talk with his ne'er-do-well Padawan, explained everything once again, comforted him and forgive? On the other hand, considering their last meeting…

Dooku cocked his head and looked around to find Mari, who was running nearby.

"I'm sorry, Master." Obi-Wan finally answered.

"And what do you think you've done wrong?" Dooku asked.

_A__ strange question. Just everything! _His mistakes were discussed by the Council and Qui-Gon for many times.

"I shouldn't let my emotions lead me. I shouldn't leave my Master and the Jedi Order… I should fly with him… to leave them…" Obi-Wan couldn't continue. The pictures of the war-torn planet and his dead friends appeared in front of his eyes again and again.

"Do not mumble, please." Dooku said rather strictly. "Will you pity yourself for eternity, Padawan?" he asked archly. "I don't think that the problem lies here. I think that you've done everything right. Maybe, in particular with your help, there's something like peace now. Or an armistice at last. What will be the next lies on the Senate and is not your problem anymore. I just can hope that they won't prolong their case."

Obi-Wan stared at his Master with distrust. "Everything right"? Well, it was the longest speech at a time, besides, Dooku had never told his opinion about Obi-Wan's actions before and had never shown many emotions.

"Your problem is in this," Dooku continued, ignoring the look at Padawan's face "that you expect too much from the people. Do you really think that Qui-Gon will return, ask for your forgiveness and take you back, persuading the Council?"

"No." Obi-Wan whispered, suddenly find the floor very interesting. Well, it really sounded very optimistic. But Dooku was right in something, Obi-Wan hoped that Qui-Gon would scold him, even punish, but take back…

Dooku grinned.

"You trusted him. Much more than it was necessary."

"But Qui-Gon was my Master!" suddenly Obi-Wan burst.

"And do you really know him very well? He chose his injured fellow Jedi instead of his Apprentice. Think about it, Obi-Wan."

Dooku shook his head, indicating that their conversation was over and disappeared in his room.

Obi-Wan stared at the closed door for some minutes.

Mari reached his hand and poked into the palm. Kenobi instinctively stroked her.

_Maybe, Dooku was right?_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Sorry for so long time passed since previous chapter—it's all Manul's (and his laziness) fault. Your reviews are always greatly appreciated! Sometimes, they literally make keep writing =)

* * *

Obi-Wan was was possibly wrong: he surely had to wake up early the next morning, and nevertheless, he was lying in the dark and thought over his current position.

On the one hand, he certainly should not figure on easy life with such a severe Master. On the other hand, Dooku's firm character definitely made Kenobi feel calm and confidently. Altogether, Obi-Wan had just not to let his Master down in order to keep the situation stable.

There were some less important considerations, too. Kenobi had to admit that his primary luck was the fact the Council had not only let him stay in the Order, but also gave him a chance Obi-Wan start from scratch with Dooku. Establishing relations with Qui-Gon could be rather difficult and time-consuming. Of course, the Masters would watch him closely—but Obi-Wan was sure he would be able to return their favour. He had learnt the lesson from this all, hadn't he? Any experience was invaluable; it made Kenobi wiser and he really had a chance to become the best among Dooku's Padawans. Even better, than Qui-Gon himself had been! (Although it seemed, the old Jedi was rather cold with the former Apprentice.) Also, Kenobi had to learn more about that Komari Vosa…

* * *

Kenobi woke up suddenly: he had heard, sleeping, that Dooku had been coughing politely, but after that Master considered that insufficient and he just threw away his Padawan's cover.

"Wake up!" Dooku ordered Kenobi impatiently. "Why didn't you turn the alarm on? You've terribly got out of hand with Qui-Gon. Hurry up!"

When Obi-Wan got dressed and entered the living room, the older Jedi was already finishing his meal. The table appeared to be extensible and very long. Dooku was sitting at the farthest side of it; he was cleaning the last egg with a remarkable skill. At the other side of the table there was a plate, containing three eggs—it seemed, they were reptilian: almost round and speckled ones—for Obi-Wan.

"I have no time to wait for you," Dooku said busily, rising from the table. "Have your breakfast quickly and wash the dishes while I'll go to Qui-Gon. We need to talk a little."

"Yef, Mafta!" Kenobi said, intensively chewing the egg, which appeared to be much more viscous than he had expected.

The Master rolled up his eyes and pursed up his lips. "Our first lesson will be fully dedicated to the way of behaving," he promised.

* * *

Dooku had to knock at least three times before Jinn, who could hardly help yawning, opened the door.

"Nice to meet you," he greeted the guest, inviting him to come in. "Though I haven't expected you to return here so soon. Let me guess… Padawan misbehaves?"

Jinn's voice was fulfilled with calmness and kindliness; Dooku decided that Qui-Gon had not got very attached to the former Padawan and, perhaps, he was having his rest lightly now.

"Someone!" Dooku emphasized that word: "Someone didn't teach him to wake up on time. However, now his habits are out of your concern. Besides, are you planning to keep training the young?" The elder Jedi hurried up to change the topic when he saw some signs of disgust on Jinn's face.

"Honestly, I don't think I'll ever take another Padawan," the former Apprentice answered for serious. "The matter isn't even in this Kenobi, although I must admit that I had a hell of a lot of trouble because of him. No. However, Xanatos' betrayal and one more now… It's enough for me, isn't it? And you were right finally: I have to be always alone—there's no one I can trust all the time."

"Brilliant! And how I only could train you, and—" Dooku stammered, because he had just been in a step from naming dead Komari. He had been avoiding talking about her since she died, and now it had already become the habit he had fallen in. "…and how am I training young Kenobi? If you don't like total disbelief, you have to raise Knight's you'll be able to rely on."

"Do you mean I failed at doing so?" Qui-Gon murmured, louring at his former Master. "Maybe, you're right. That's why I'm not going to make such a mistake anymore. I'll just stop teaching."

"Where's your always annoying stubbornness now, when you need it, eh?" Dooku called upon him.

"And moreover," Jinn continued, ignoring Dooku's words: "your face leaves no doubt for me that our conversation pleases you; however, I know you well enough to ask: what's happened?"

"Ah, it's you with your annoying plain dealing again!" Dooku winced, giving up. "I've myself failed at teaching you good manners, I must admit. However, I naturally came only to talk about your Padawans and Padawans in general. It's a great morning for discussions, don't you feel so?"

"Not even a bit," Qui-Gon answered in the same cold intonation. "As for Padawans, each next one is lazier and less obedient than previous ones."

"You're kidding," Dooku continued his tries to relieve the tension. "I'm sure, one who's chosen be the Force is able to learn its secrets—we only need to find a key to his talent."

"Talent is nothing without training," Jinn groaned. "Have you studied that Kenobi's lightsaber? It's made… unprofessionally."

Dooku revealed the weapon in his mind (of course, he had studied it carefully!), but found no way to dispute Qui-Gon's opinion—this distressed him.

"At least, we'll be able to keep our weapons on one shelf and never confuse," he concluded.

"Ha-ha", Qui-Gon pronounced unhappily. "But how should we teach such… talents?"

"Nevertheless, I say: solve your business with Xanatos, think carefully on what do you really want, and find a Padawan—you have much to give your future Apprentice, it's my opinion as your former Master's one." The Jedi did not want to leave Qui-Gon any chance to argue, so that he said so and immediately turned to the exit.

"Xanatos!" The older Jedi heard from the back. "As if I had nothing other to do."

Dooku froze suddenly. Then, he uttered sharply and with threat in his voice:

"This is your trial, Jinn. Yes, it is! And please, remember who made me teach you not to rely on anyone. Remember who that person was and what he had done…"

With these words, he came out. Qui-Gon closed the door behind him, sighed heavily, and shook his head disapprovingly.

* * *

Despite having a lecture on good manners given to Obi-Wan, Dooku decided to dedicate his Padawan's day to battle practices. Before lunch, he had been examining Kenobi's abilities of getting over obstacle course; the rest of the day was planned to be used for lightsaber fighting. However, in the middle of the meal Dooku's comlink beeped; Dooku murmured something disapprovingly, then he told Obi-Wan to practice fighting on his own until supper, and went somewhere for business.

Obi-Wan always loved lightsaber sparring. It was the element to which he could give himself completely; Kenobi often noticed that at the middle of the fight he felt as if he was not controlling his actions, but was flowing in some Force twister, which directed him. There were a few big gyms in the Temple for Younglings and Padawans without Masters to practice. The halls had no windows—sunlight irritated the visitors, there were soft mats on the floor, and anyone could easily find an appropriate opponent there. It's needless to say that after half-a-day of training Kenobi was extremely pleasant, despite being quite tired.

The last Kenobi's sparring session with a Togruta Padawan was quite long, that's why he had to collect the mats and put them into the corner, when the training was finished and the light turned off. He had almost finished with this when he heard some cautious footsteps from the back.

"It's worth doing, isn't it?"

Obi-Wan turned and discovered Bruck in a few steps from himself. He was a little younger than Kenobi, a bit less talented, and—a long-standing concurrent. Some time ago they had been confronting for the right of being Qui-Gon's Padawan; Kenobi had even defeated Bruck at the Challenge, although it almost did not help him.

"You'd better help me, than chatter!" Obi-Wan snarled in mind, but answered rather politely:

"What do you mean?"

"I was talking about you doing the things above your abilities. You not only waste your own lifetime, but you distract good Masters from training those, who deserves it, too. Why..?"

"Can I help you?" Obi-Wan asked once more time most politely. "My Master is waiting for me."

"So pompous we are..!" Bruck pulled his face. "Once again: why do you hope so much to become a Knight? What do you expect from it? As a Knight, you'll have to work hard—feel the difference to 'Master's waiting'—always, not once a year at the Challenge," he stated firmly, standing in Kenobi's way to the exit.

"Oh, really?" Kenobi reacted coldly, leaning his elbows upon the pile of mats. "And who, do you think, knows this better: a Padawan already or someone else?"

"You call yourself a Padawan?" Bruck hissed, but quickly calmed himself—or just pretended he had done so. "So, if you're so confident, you must admit that your place is in the Agricorps and ask the Council to send you there, don't you?"

"Why do you say so?" Obi-Wan felt really hurt. "The Masters chose me themselves, the Council—" he stammered, "they've forgiven me. I'm not going to let Dooku down and once I'll become a Knight. Besides, you're still Youngling, am I right?" he stroke back.

This made Bruck lose his control:

"You took my place!" He cried. "If only Yoda and Qui-Gon hadn't noticed you… Any other Youngling could become a better Padawan then you did. And now Jinn won't take another Padawan, Dooku is wasting his time on you—whose fault is it? You… you've stolen my chance!"

With these words, he suddenly activated his lightsaber—it flushed extraordinary brightly in the hollow, dark training hall—but still did not attack.

"Well," he croaked, "let's see, what do you worth!"

Kenobi noticed Bruck clenching the handle of his weapon: the opponent was significantly strung-up. It seemed there was no hope that someone would come and prevent the fight: it would be considered a normal thing for the training hall. Obi-Wan activated his own lightsaber smoothly but resolutely.

Bruck attacked at once. His fighting style had changed (or maybe, just Kenobi's enemy was furious): at past, he had used quick lunges and avoided the blows artfully; now Bruck was almost only slashing rudely and heavily. In contrast, Obi-Wan was already rather tired after a day filled with trainings, so that he was waiting for the enemy to make a mistake, maneuvering, evading the blows, and striking at unpredictable moments. They were fighting with no word, being concentrated on the fight itself.

However, Kenobi had no chance to win with such a tactic—he had to act more offensive. He blocked another blow such that their lightsabers were crossed. The strength did matter now and Bruck's fighting style had to tire him out much. But everything went against Obi-Wan's plan. Something like a little rainbow appeared at the crossing of the blades; a sharp squeak, similar to one from broken devices, hit the ears, and then… Kenobi pulled his arm away purely instinctively; only after a second he realized that Bruck's blade had passed through his own one. Belated pain seared his midarm and Obi-Wan had to use the Force to keep his lightsaber. He stepped backwards, swinging his weapon desperately.

"What the..?"

Indeed, what has happened? The training lightsaber could not overheat; the Force told Obi-Wan that the weapon was fine, too. He revealed the scene in his mind again: lightsabers are crossing with sharp crack, his hands are feeling the ductility of the force field, and then—Kenobi's weapon appears to be smother, thinner, the tremor passed through the handle, and the shining white blade goes through the blue one…

Bruck's lightsaber power was increased!

Obi-Wan had not fully recovered from shock when he already had to reflect strong, frequent blows. He wasn't able to block the enemy's strikes adequately and he was just drawing them aside. The Jedi were outnumbered at their missions, but this case was of the other, very special, kind. He was returned to his previous tactic, but now he had poor hope to succeed.

Obi-Wan's burned midarm smarted—Bruck's training lightsaber was almost a real weapon. The opponent understood this; what did he want? He was hardly going to kill Obi-Wan, of course, but Bruck could still hurt Kenobi, disarm him, and make him surrender. However, there was high risk for an unfair, that is, unsatisfying, victory, which no one would see, too. "Bruck's despaired," Obi-Wan thought. "He'd lost the hope of being taken as a Padawan. He has neither a plan, nor a goal—he wants only revenge."

Meanwhile, Bruck managed to drive Kenobi in the corner: being wounded, Obi-Wan fought uncertainly and clumsy. From time to time, Padawan could see Bruck's mad face, lightened by the blade of the weapon. "I have to stop him," a sudden thought came to Kenobi's mind. Unexpectedly, the idea encouraged him. It was Bruck who yielded to the fear of being rejected until the time he could be sent to the Agricorps; and it was Obi-Wan who understood his enemy—and was not afraid. This meant: Kenobi deserved to be a Padawan. Bruck didn't. Obi-Wan would stop the Youngling—for the latter's own good.

Right now! Obi-Wan chose the moment and made a lightning stroke. Despite of his advantage, the opponent had to stop. Meanwhile, Kenobi turned the tight regulator ring on the handle to maximum; his blade became brighter too. It was necessary, and what is necessary is also fair, isn't it?

After that, they fought on equal. It was difficult for Bruck, whacked with fight and fury, to stand against Kenobi—the latter's glory of the Challenge winner was genuine and deserved, and burned midarm was not a big problem for him. Obi-Wan even thought about offering Bruck to surrender, but he realized that it would only embitter the enemy, making him fight until the end.

There was no choice for Kenobi: he pretended to be going to make a blow from the down; when Bruck lowered his lightsaber, protecting himself, Obi-Wan suddenly turned blade to make a curve with its blade—and ran it through the enemy's fingers. Bruck cried enormously loud; echo repeated it several times. His weapon hit the floor, but Kenobi had been still keeping his lightsaber active: who knew, what could the Youngling do now? It was his light in the darkness, too.

Bruck slowly raised his eyes from his burned fingers to the enemy: "S-sith!"

The next moment Obi-Wan felt just as if someone smashed his face with a wet cloth. It was not that painful, but discouraged him. Even without the weapon, Bruck could use the Force. The fact was obvious, but not the way he did so!

So, Kenobi could not protract anymore; he attacked Bruck with bare hands. When it was only a step between him and the Youngling, Obi-Wan waved his weapon, but did not hit, of course. He just tripped up Bruck, although the enemy continued fighting even when he was on the floor. However, Kenobi's victory was not just a matter of time. Besides, what would he…

"Stop this!"

Both Obi-Wan and Bruck were blinded with standard lighting after the darkness they had been fighting in. Then, they saw Mace Windu in a couple of steps from them; the Master looked angry.

A small sheet of paper, a bill—one from the batch the Master dropped, when he saw the boys—landed to the floor silently.

"What's happening here? Fight?" Windu asked, his voice emitting menace. "The training has ended long ago and I— Hey, what's this? Show me your hands!"

Kenobi's wound had already begun bleeding and Bruck's black-burned fingers looked frightening. Windu pulled their weapons, using the Force, checked the regulators, gave a quiet whistle of surprise, and looked at Padawan and Youngling again:

"Have you both gone mad? And these are our future Jedi, ah! I could expect such a thing from anyone except you two… Leave Bruck at last, Kenobi! Stand up."

It was very difficult for Obi-Wan to unclench his fists to release the enemy's tunic. Bruck stood up, staggering and trembling, he could hardly keep on his legs. Master Windu sighed, took a tube from his utility belt, and gave it to the Youngling:

"It's bacta, use it to cure your burns. After that, go to the Halls of Healing and then return to the Youngling's quarters. We'll call for you." Windu turned to Obi-Wan. "Kenobi, gather these papers and follow me."

* * *

It took only a couple of minutes of gloomy walking after Master Windu for Obi-Wan to reach an unremarkable door in a corridor wall. Mace opened it and told Kenobi by a gesture to come in first.

The room they entered was rather small. There were a few chairs, a long bookshelf, filled with signed files, and a big bureau with a lot of papers on it. Saesee Tiin was sitting on a chair behind it and Master Yoda found a corner, cleared from documents, right on the bureau. They both were deep in their business and did not expect to see Kenobi.

"Just look at this, I dare say, Padawan!" Windu announced loudly, passing Obi-Wan by to sit onto one of the chairs: "I've just caught him and Youngling Bruck fighting with enforced training lightsabers. How do you like this?"

"Anything to say, you have, Padawan Kenobi?" Yoda asked strictly.

Saesee Tiin settled back on the chair, crossed his arms and looked at Obi-Wan searchingly.

"I tried to stop Bruck," Kenobi answered. He decided not to panic and to tell everything clearly: anyway, he acted honestly. "The training had been finished when… Well, he wasn't himself," Obi-Wan thought it would be silly to accuse Bruck in his own position. "I had to fight with enforced lightsaber… in fact, Bruck did that first—"

"…And you decided to beat him," Windu interrupted the Padawan. "You see," he turned to the Masters, "I came to the hall just in time to see Kenobi breaking the Youngling's nose with his bare hands; and the victim's fingers had already been terribly burned."

Suddenly, Obi-Wan lost his self-control: to be blamed, after all that happened?

"It was Bruck who increased his lightsaber power first!" He cried. "His fingers? Just look at my arm! And you haven't seen his face: he—"

However, his short tirade was stopped by a silent, but extremely focused Yoda's look.

"Things happen." Windu heavily shook his head after a long pause.

"Truth to us, Padawan Kenobi tells. But obviously, guilty, both of the students are," Yoda said.

"For now, we must decide what to do with this one," Master Tiin suggested. "Qui-Gon Jinn is your teacher, isn't he?"

"Dooku is."

"Dooku is!" Windu mocked quietly from the corner. "Master Dooku is!"

"Ah, so, we don't have to decide, what to do with you," Saesee Tiin grinned badly. "Remember, Mace: I was against retaining Kenobi as a Padawan!"

"That you misbehaved, recognize, do you?" Yoda asked Obi-Wan instructively. "Fight against the fellow, younger especially, you should not."

"Such a behavior is completely unacceptable for a Padawan," Windu joined them. "As I can see, you didn't value the chance we gave to you."

"…And we did it wrong, I must add!" Master Tiin exclaimed. "I naturally feel sorry for Dooku."

"To your quarters, return now," Yoda concluded, unlocking the door by means of the Force. "Come soon, Dooku will. Learning what's happened hurt him—"

Yoda suddenly silenced. Kenobi turned around and flinched. There was Dooku standing in the doorway his face showing his great interest what was his Padawan doing there. Perhaps, the Jedi had just returned to the Temple from some kind of official meeting: Dooku's usual black cloak covered a fashioned suit.

"Bad news for you, we have, Master Dooku," Yoda started. "A cruel fight with a Youngling, your Padawan had."

"A… a Youngling..?" Kenobi's Master could find no words.

"We are sorry," Saesee Tiin groaned.

Obi-Wan felt that he needed to say something to Dooku: it did not seem that anyone was going to protect him, except himself.

"Master—"

"Go… out my sight… now… to the quarters," the old Jedi interrupted him impolitely.

His voice left Kenobi no chance to disobey the order.

* * *

Their shared quarters looked strange, being lit by one of the setting suns: there was something from the Sith design style in black furniture, colored with maroon. Such a menacing, disturbing, silent interior perfectly fitted Obi-Wan's mood now. He did not go to his room and sat himself into one of the deep leather armchairs in the living room.

What could he tell the Master when the latter came back? Since Dooku had met Windu, he knew quite much about the incident, but only from the Councilors' point of view. Obi-Wan could try to persuade Dooku to listen to him and then the old Jedi could decide to justify his Padawan in front of the Masters. But what if Dooku would not like to do so, for example, considering Kenobi's fault too big? Obi-Wan had been being a Padawan to Dooku only for a few days and it was easy for the Master to get rid of such an Apprentice. Indeed, the old Jedi did not seem to be the one who forgave easily and Kenobi's own reputation was rather bad already...

Then, Obi-Wan's thoughts turned to Bruck. He had no guess what would the Youngling tell the Council. On the one hand, it was clear, especially for the Masters, who had begun the fight and nervous Bruck himself could fire up, too; on the other hand, as a Youngling, he had better chances to be pardoned. But anyway, Bruck's fault did not belittle Kenobi's one.

Also, it was the opponent's phrase right before the fight what troubled him. Although Obi-Wan could not admit accuses of the lack of talent, was it true that his mates had been disliking him since becoming a Padawan? Indeed, neither Bant, nor Garren saluted him today, for example... It would be awful to lose all the friends, especially if the Master was as strict as Dooku was.

Saesee Tiin taught the Younglings: "Use your feelings when dealing with concrete and material; when guessing, like in a fog, calm down your mind". Kenobi had made a tough decision now: to be expelled from the Jedi Order (even not thinking about what would come then) or to stay a Padawan with bad reputation and always alone. Obi-Wan shuddered and his burned midarm hurt sharply. Padawan remembered that Master Windu offered bacta only to Bruck—did this mean nobody would care about Obi-Wan's state in the future too? Such a perspective looked like a very unpleasant one.

Something touched Kenobi's fingers. He looked down: it was Mari; she climbed to the armchair and now she was staring her minute eyes at the Padawan strictly and, as it seemed to him, with blame and distrust too. That was a bit too thick! Kenobi attempted to drive her away with a knock—and jumped up, screaming: the lizard bit his finger painfully and disappeared somewhere.

Enough! To the Force with this all!

Obi-Wan ran to his room. He would not become a Knight, there would not be any adventures in his life (besides, was it wrong?), it would be difficult for him to rely only on himself at first. But he would never expose himself for enemy's blows; dozens of mortal dangers would bypass him. He was a Force-user at last; he could surely arrange his life any way he wanted. So, to the freedom!

He would not be a Jedi anymore. What should he take with him? Utility belt, his tunic, and travel bag definitely were Kenobi's own things. The comlink had to be left: it could easily be tracked. Obi-Wan took a few items from his bedside cabinet into the bag, too. Then, he went to the kitchen to look for some food, but there was nothing except tea and sugar in the cupboard—the Jedi usually took their meal at the Temple canteen. Kenobi thought a little and had to conclude that he had no more possessions. Well, no more but one thing…

Obi-Wan unclipped his lightsaber from the belt. Of course, it could still serve its owner well, even when the latter would not be a Jedi. However, anyone could get it somehow in the future and use in any improper way, which would compromise both its creator and his Master. Also, lightsaber was a thing which clearly showed its owner being a Jedi. That's why Kenobi carefully placed his precious weapon at the shelf so that it could be easily found: he had nothing to do with the Order. Out of here!

He turned around in the doors. However, there was nothing he could forget here, except his past. Mari appeared on the leather armrest like a little green spot; she insidiously put her tongue out. Kenobi threatened Mari and the lizard hid at once. Away from the Order!

**A/N: Reviews?..**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: **CAL**, **hagadoe**, thanks for reading, here's the new chapter! Hope, you'll enjoy it.

* * *

Obi-Wan was running through the Temple. If somebody asked, he would say that he was hurrying to the Healers (besides, the burn on the hand was still painful) or it's about the mission… Suddenly he stopped and decided it would be the best to walk casually, in order to avoid unnecessarily attention at all. All thoughts about foolishness of this "escape" were ignored.

It wasn't too hard—to get out of the Temple. Obi-Wan thought that he should appreciate this fact, but he suddenly felt quite unsure. Subconsciously, he expected somebody to stop him, to prevent from doing this… but there was nobody. Maybe, that's really was the will of the Force?

Soon, he left the Temple area.

Then he ran, not bothering to understand, where. After an hour or two (he left both his wrist chrono and comlink in the Temple) of aimless wandering through Coruscant levels, Obi-Wan knew that he was far enough not to be spotted by the Jedi—even they didn't often visit lowest levels, it was too dangerous and risky.

The evening fell too quickly; it was dark, possibly, because of sky, full of black clouds. Soon the rain was drenching the streets. At first, Obi-Wan didn't pay any attention to water (he was a Jedi Padawan, after all), but he soon realized that he had no dry clothes or a warm place to rest. So he decided to find an awning or something like that. As ill luck would have it, there was nothing—absolutely nothing, even a hotel. Well, the last could be at least expected—who would like to stay in the area like this and locals didn't have enough credits. Besides, Kenobi had a very small sum of money with him to stop at expansive hotels on the upper levels. There was nothing for him but walk further; if he didn't find a place to hide, then, at least, he would keep himself warm.

It was completely dark outside; locals almost disappeared from the streets—not only because of the rain, but away from dangerous people—lower levels were full with criminals of all kinds. Obi-Wan wondered if somebody would mourn him, if he vanished here. Not Qui-Gon, certainly, not Dooku, not members of the Council. Yoda, maybe, would move his long ears, with sad expression upon his green face… Friends would miss him… perhaps. Suddenly Obi-Wan stopped in the middle of the street and said to himself that he wouldn't give all of them this pleasure—he would survive! They would hear of him!

"Fool!" Male Zabrack on the black speeder cried. He deviated sharply to avoid the human boy and cursed in his language. Obi-Wan was lucky, but he fell on the stone, hardly hitting his back. Of course, the driver disappeared, why should he be bothered with somebody except himself?

Obi-Wan rose up, sighing and rubbing his sore back. Maybe, the survival on his own would be more difficult than he had expected. Then he felt somebody's attention. All his Jedi senses screamed that the stranger was looking for him. Obi-Wan's bravado abruptly disappeared and he wanted to hide himself. He was sure that a man didn't want to say hello or help.

He started to run as fast as he could, though he was already tired. Across one street, another one… He stopped near the old abandoned storehouse, surrounded by the low wall. Most likely, the stranger was left behind. And this building could provide at least the roof under his ginger-haired head. Obi-Wan gathered himself up, jumped, and tried to climb over the wall. It's quite difficult: concrete was wet and the boy slipped down, grazing his bare hands. When he almost managed to get over, he realized that somebody grabbed him by his cloak and pulled down.

He looked over his shoulder and saw a very tall figure in the dark clothes. Obi-Wan wanted to disappear, jumped up again—but the stranger was faster and grabbed the boy by the collar. The grasp was too firm, though Obi-Wan still dodged and kicked to get free. The man smacked him on the back of his head, rather painfully, and pressed to the wall. The stranger unclipped something metallic from his belt; Obi-Wan thought it could be a vibrodagger. His second thought was about his absolutely defenselessness: he had no weapon and he was too tired to fight.

"I have nothing!" he managed to wheeze. He gave up all pretense of fighting.

"Nothing in your head, Kenobi!»

The voice was very familiar. The sudden gust removed the hood from stranger's head. Master Dooku let his (former?) Padawan go and activated metal electric torch, lightening the area.

Jedi took the dry cloak from his sack and handed it to Kenobi, who accepted it silently.

"Nobody needs ill Padawan," Dooku admitted sinisterly.

Obi-Wan thought that nobody needed a Padawan like him at all, especially, after what he had done now. Well, he had had a chance to run away, but he failed. Now Obi-Wan's escape just didn't make any sense. Now he would surely be banished from the Order, disgraced.

"To the Temple!" Dooku commanded, interrupting boy's thoughts. Obi-Wan had nothing to do but obeyed. The Jedi walked behind him, lightening the way through the dark street.

Obi-Wan was totally crestfallen. Now he didn't know what to expect. What would the Council say? He was given another chance, another Master (and quite a mighty one!), he was forgiven after what he had done on Melaida/Daan and he ruined everything himself. Maybe, they could understand the whole situation with Bruck, but this "escape"? No good. Most likely, they would not speak with him personally—just send a message. Perhaps, he wasn't good enough to be a farmer, too. Where would he go then? His real training just started… Well, Coruscant (like other planets) was full of rogues and bandits of all kinds, but Obi-Wan even didn't consider such options.

Now this stupid idea about "escape" seemed more and more foolish.

* * *

Nobody noticed Obi-Wan and Dooku's arrival in the Temple: partly because it's late and the Jedi were sleeping or meditating; partly because there was nothing unusual in Master/Padawan pair, returning from somewhere, a mission, perhaps. Obi-Wan tried to keep pace with older Jedi's long strides, hurrying not to remain behind.

They stopped in front of Dooku's quarters ("Of course, Master would not drag me to the Council right now—it's too late!" Obi-Wan thought. "Well, on the second thought, I won't see Mace Windu twice this day."). Dooku came in and nodded his most unlucky Padawan to do the same. The older Jedi put his wet cloak on the hook behind the door and looked at the hesitating boy, who was standing near the door.

"Wipe your feet," he said peevishly. "And change your clothes, please."

Obi-Wan took off his wet cloak, wiped muddy boots, and put them near the door to dry. Then he slipped into his room as quietly as he only could, trying not to annoy Dooku even more.

He found a dry tunic and boots and got dressed. After he finished, Obi-Wan realized that he didn't want to come out and face Master Jedi. What would he say now? To be honest, it's all Kenobi's fault. Now, in addition to the incident with Bruck, Obi-Wan also tried to "run away"! Well, if Dooku decided to punish him, he would be within his rights. So, there was no choice—if Obi-Wan tried to postpone the moment, it'd be even worse for him. He clenched his teeth and pushed the door.

Dooku was comfortably sitting in one of two leather armchairs, Mari was beside him. To all appearances, they were chatting and the lizard understood her Master. In any other moment Obi-Wan would find it funny, but right now he had other concerns. Old-fashioned chrono on the wall was twinkling ominously in the darkness of the dimmed light. Obi-Wan shivered and seated himself in another armchair. Why to delay the inevitable?

"So, will you care to explain me what the hell were you doing there?" Kenobi even could not imagine his Master to be so angry, but Dooku almost immediately calmed himself down and asked quite peacefully: "Well, I think I already know the answer, so tell me, how far you intended to run away?"

"I—I," Kenobi paused. It was foolish to deny anything; besides, he had enough problems for today and didn't want to get even more for lying. "I didn't really know, of course. Somewhere, far from here." The sudden cough interrupted his lame explanation. "Sorry, Master. I just—"

"Cough… the logical end of your stupid walk," Dooku muttered. "What an honesty! "Far from here"! Tell me, Padawan, don't you have enough problems? Couldn't you find a moment with dry and warm weather, at least?"

Obi-Wan was distracted. He expected scolding about Bruck, about violating the Code… The answer was too stupid even for him:

"Master, I didn't know about the heavy rain, I swear!" He sniffed.

"And what about credits, comlink, and food?" Dooku shrugged. There was condemnation in the stare of Mari.

Obi-Wan looked down guiltily and almost automatically answered: "I'd be better the next time, I promise!" Then he realized what he had just said and looked at the Jedi in awe.

"Let's think, Padawan of mine. Maybe, it's your extraordinary bad luck or just your stupidity, I don't know. Look at what we have: some weeks ago you left the Order. Fine, you're young and made a mistake, but then you realized it; you're forgiven and the Council gave you the second chance with a new Master. Today Mace Windu told me about your fight with… Bruck, correct?"

Obi-Wan nodded, sniffing again. Now he had no doubts that he had caught a cold.

"You even didn't care to tell me anything."

"I am sorry, but I was provoked! And will you listen to me and not to Bruck? After… after Melida/Daan?" Obi-Wan suddenly yelled.

"Easy, Padawan. Did I say anything particular? No. Considering what I have heard about Padawan Bruck, he is not a smart guy and he has much anger in him, that's why he is not chosen yet… But we're speaking of you. You understood that this fight would bring you much trouble. You could find a better place where no one could notice you or, at least, call somebody!" Dooku stoked Mari and continued. "Your run away failed. Couldn't you organize it better? Take more useful things, not just a tube of the toothpaste—for breakfast, I suppose? Haven't you been on missions? You should know some elementary things! Maybe, you want to return to the Agricorps? Then, just say it, please, I'll tell the Council. I'll find a better Apprentice who'd be able to manage with his own escape!"

Obi-Wan was miserable: Dooku was right.

"Ma-a-aster!" he almost cried, his nerves began to give. "Please! _*Cough*_ I didn't want— _*Cough*_ that was a mistake, I know! I'm sorry." He finished sadly. Should he say anything more to this severe Jedi in front of him? Most likely, he had already contacted Mace Windu and tomorrow Obi-Wan would head to a distant planet to grow flowers.

"Oh, I see, how you want to be a Jedi," Dooku hemmed. He was standing near the pathetic Apprentice, towering above him. "Stay here!" The Jedi headed to his room.

Obi-Wan wanted to disappear; he had no idea what Dooku planned to do. Due to Qui-Gon's stories he was not too sentimental person, what also made him one of the best Jedi in the Temple. Maybe, he didn't speak much now, just because he didn't want to waste his time on already expelled Padawan? Obi-Wan looked at the lizard, puzzled. She narrowed her beady eyes and angrily hissed at him.

Dooku returned with first-aid set and handed a bottle of dark glass to Obi-Wan then ordered him to drink it. The liquid was too bitter and Obi-Wan frowned.

"Trying to get rid of me by poisoning?" He asked, not thinking.

Dooku shook his head and said: "Maybe, I'd better send you back to Qui-Gon."

Obi-Wan drank the remains silently. He felt the he was breathing more easily.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

"I always considered myself as not such a bad mentor," Dooku admitted. "Why have you done this?"

Obi-Wan was silent.

"Well, you don't want to speak with me, then you will have to tell it to the Council." Dooku paused and looked at him strictly. Obi-Wan lowered his head: so now the rebuke would come…

"Do not worry. I won't tell Master Windu or anybody else." The Jedi suddenly said. "I have the sense of humor too… What's about your hand?" The Jedi took a bacta patch and helped to apply it.

Later Obi-Wan discovered that Dooku was furious at Master Windu, who had helped Bruck and ignored his Padawan.

"Now, go to sleep. We'll discuss the rest tomorrow… Wait!"

Obi-Wan paused. What else had he done wrong?

"Did you beat this Bruck?" Dooku asked curiously. Obi-Wan guiltily nodded.

"Good." The older Jedi stood up (Mari was on his shoulder) and headed to his room. Obi-Wan followed his example and went straight to bed.

He had much to think about... But he didn't notice when he fell asleep.

* * *

**Review, please! Shall we continue?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: darkikill**, thanks for the reading! Here's the next chapter. And again, we apologize for our language.

* * *

It was the early evening and the light colored the room into the beautiful shadows. However, Obi-Wan didn't pay much attention to it: he was sitting on the floor and reading something on his datapad. Most likely, it was for his upcoming classes. Mari was sneaking around, messing with studies, but didn't help, to Obi-Wan's displeasure. He and Master Dooku had been on a mission for about a week; absolutely nothing important, but the local government wanted the Jedi to attend the negotiations. Obi-Wan discovered his Master had an ability to sit with an expression upon his face that he was doing a great favor to those pathetic people. He was tall and looked noble even in plain Jedi uniform and black cloak. Kenobi himself couldn't pay much attention to a dull conversation for a long time and he was dismissed by Dooku with a sigh since there was nothing really important.

The Council seemed neutral about him (Dooku had already spoken with them about Bruck, but said nothing else); Master also said nothing about the fruitless and unprofessional attempt to run away (not counting that he gave Obi-Wan some extra studies—to make the next one professional, Padawan supposed). Thus, Obi-Wan had nothing to worry about, but he promised himself not to disappoint his mentor in the future. Now he was studying missing lessons and tried to understand a topic about politics. He failed. However, Obi-Wan didn't want to bother Dooku with this (to be honest, he felt shy), though, most likely, his Master would help.

The door opened. Obi-Wan even didn't raise his head to see who came in; it should be Dooku returning from the Council briefing.

But it wasn't him.

"Greetings, Obi-Wan. Is your Master here?" Jinn asked. Obi-Wan noticed that he was carrying the travel bag on the shoulder. As he had heard, Xanatos, Qui-Gon's previous Apprentice, tried to penetrate the Temple, using Bruck. Luckily, nothing serious had happened. The boy was sent straight at home, but the Dark Jedi managed to escape.

"Good evening, Master Jinn." Obi-Wan tried to be as polite as possible. At heart, he still hoped that Qui-Gon would change his decision and would take his Padawan back. This hope faded day by day and what's more—Obi-Wan started to appreciate the new life. "I'm sorry, but he's not at home. Can I help you?"

"I'm afraid, you can't. I wanted to talk to him. Unfortunately, my transport will be leaving soon and I have no time to wait for him." Jinn studied the wrist chrono, wrinkling disapprovingly.

"Another mission?" Obi-Wan asked out of politeness. He had already learned that many missions were just the routine. And others were quite dangerous for the life.

"Well, I can't call it a mission I suppose." Qui-Gon shook his shoulders. "The Council do not approve it."

Obi-Wan nodded. It just was Jinn's way of doing most of things. Padawan tried to read another sentence on datapad and not to look absent.

"Tell Dooku, please, that I'm going to find Xanatos."

"What?" If Obi-Wan wasn't sitting on the floor, he would definitely drop something on it. "I mean… why?"

"It's alright, Obi-Wan. I want to speak with him… and return him in the Temple." Qui-Gon took Obi-Wan's datapad and frowned.

"_That makes sense_," Obi-Wan thought. "_He's dangerous and even tried to kill Yoda!_"

"…as my Padawan," Qui-Gon continued. "Oh, I'm almost late! It was nice to see you, pass my regards to Dooku. Besides, your work is full of mistakes."

Qui-Gon left the flat, leaving Obi-Wan with opened mouth.

How could he do this? Obi-Wan still remembered their last meeting with the Dark Jedi. He wasn't sure he would like to see him again. No…

"Is anything wrong, Padawan?" Dooku raised his left brow with an unspoken question.

Kenobi mentally stoke himself on the forehead: he even didn't notice Master's arrival.

"Has something happened?" Dooku asked again, sitting himself in the armchair and straightening the wrinkles on the tunic. Mari quickly left Obi-Wan's side and climbed onto master's knees. The elder Jedi automatically started to stroke her.

It was a standard question, Dooku often wasn't at home, spending time with the Council or in the Archives—it was part of having such a famous mentor for Obi-Wan, so he answered for a calls and later told Dooku, who wanted to see him.

"Master Shaak Ti called in the morning; she said something about the holodisk she had given you ages ago." Obi-Wan said, remembering carefully.

Master nodded.

"I hope she won't kill me… I sense something else, right?"

"Master Jinn…" Obi-Wan started. "He wanted to see you."

Dooku lent on the armchair and sighed.

"And what did he want?"

Obi-Wan retold the previous conversation. Obviously, Dooku was surprised.

"It's too foolish even for him!" He finally said.

"Because it's dangerous?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Because he wants to take this Xanatos back!" Dooku even didn't look at his Padawan. He seemed calm, but Obi-Wan sensed that he was outrageous inside. Their training bond wasn't good enough for a connection in the battle, but it started to form. Anyway, the answer was equal to the question in Kenobi's opinion.

"I—I have seen him once. He tried to kill us… Master Dooku! Master Jinn will be alone this time. Can—"

"Obi-Wan," the elder Jedi interrupted him tiredly "if you'll try to escape to 'help' Qui-Gon, then you can not return back at any outcome."

"I'm sorry, but—"

"It was Qui-Gon's decision. A very foolish one. Xanatos will never return in the Temple as a Jedi, I'm quite positive about it. There was something in him from the beginning, but Qui-Gon would never listen. He shouldn't bring him here for the first time. I'm sure Xanatos can be a good ruler for Telos, but not a Jedi."

On the one hand, part of Obi-Wan wanted to help Qui-Gon somehow. He thought that Xanatos would not accept his former Master's offer. On the other hand… if Qui-Gon supposed that it's worth trying then why not? He was one of the best Jedi in the Temple long before Obi-Wan learned about him.

"Is that all?" Dooku stood up and looked at his Padawan.

"Yes," Obi-Wan answered, and then quickly added "Can-you-help-me-please?"

Dooku frowned: he didn't like that was of the speaking. But to Obi-Wan's surprise he sat down again and said "Well, Padawan. What topic?"

Kenobi guiltily handed him a datapad.

"Alright. But _you _will return the holodisk Shaak Ti and apologize for me. Now, listen carefully…"

* * *

**We'd be happy to see reviews. It makes us write faster.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tipear**, as you see, we don't respect Qui-Gon too much… Anyway, welcome! We hope, you'll like the rest of the story.

**XxExiledJedixX****,** thanks! Yes, we're going to the III Episode, we certainly hope.

* * *

_Obi-Wan touched the electro-collar around his neck. "I have the transmitter," he said. "I can reactivate it. If I push myself up against the door, the explosion should open it. You might have time to evacuate the mine."_

"_But you'll never survive the blast!" Qui-Gon exclaimed._

_Obi-Wan reached into his tunic for the transmitter. "Stand as far back as you can," he instructed Qui-Gon._

"_No, Padawan. There has to be another way." _

"_There is no other way, and you know it," Obi-Wan said steadily. "Now stand back."_

_Kenobi touched the collar; there was the sound of explosion—_

Then, he woke up and found himself tangled in the sheets and sweating. What a stupid dream! That was long ago, anyway. And the sound was strange. Obviously, someone went out of their shared quarters and heavily slammed the door. Dooku would never do it in such a rude way. So, there had been a guest, perhaps. Obi-Wan noticed a strip of light coming under the door. So, Master was still in the common room. Maybe, it's not politely to disturb him now, but suddenly Kenobi became very curious. Anyway, Dooku wouldn't kill him because of curiosity. Or would he? Yawning, Kenobi gingerly half-opened the door.

Dooku was standing, facing the front door and Obi-Wan couldn't see his face. If only it could help—there always was no emotion upon it. But Padawan sensed that his Master was strained.

"Sorry, it was Qui-Gon." The elder Jedi said, not turning to his Apprentice. It was unusual for him to apologize. Had he forgotten about it? Also, there was something elusive in Dooku's voice. Was he… addled? Obi-Wan could never imagine him like this! What's happened?

"Master… Are you alright?" Kenobi asked carefully, and then he realized how stupidly the question sounded. Now he would get a scolding …

But the answer surprised him even more:

"I don't suppose so, Padawan. Anyway I can do nothing about it." Dooku finally turned to face his Apprentice; he seemed to be sad. "You'd better go back to sleep."

"No." Obi-Wan answered firmly; suddenly even for himself. Had Qui-Gon done something wrong? Or said something that had hurt Dooku? Wait for a moment… Could anything hurt the severe Jedi Master at all? It should be really awful news!

"Well… I think you'll know sooner or later anyway. But please, put something on you, it's really cold here and I don't need an ill Padawan."

Now it sounded more like Dooku—to consider his Apprentice as a pathetic life form.

* * *

When Obi-Wan returned to the common room again, Dooku was sitting in his favorite armchair, staring at the wall. Mari was lying not at his side, but on the floor, what was rather unusual. There were two cups of tea on the low table; the Jedi nodded to Obi-Wan, indicating that he should take one of them.

"As you can understand, Qui-Gon has returned." Dooku started in the dull voice.

"Yes," Obi-Wan was carefully sipping the aromatic liquid, it was too hot to his taste. Then he mentally slapped himself: Master Jinn had been chasing his previous Apprentice, Xanatos! So, had he found him? Or the Council just had made him return?

"No, in fact, he has met him," Dooku said, noticing the unspoken question in Obi-Wan's eyes.

"And?" Kenobi asked with bated breath. There were a few options: to continue Xanatos' training, if he was feeling remorse, or to carry him before justice as he obviously had been a criminal. Obi-Wan himself had no doubts about the latter.

"No and no," Dooku answered. Obi-Wan frowned: the mental shields slipped again!

"Your face is easy to read," the elder Jedi explained. "And Xanatos… He chose the third option. He preferred to kill himself in the pool of acid."

"Is it so bad? Why's Master so concerned about the Dark Jedi?" Obi-Wan thought. Then he fishily asked:

"Do you believe there still was good in him?" Or what else could the reason be?

"Of course, not! He's sly and artful. Being a Jedi was just… not for him."

Now Obi-Wan was totally confused.

Dooku sighed. "You know, once I was dreaming of killing him with my own hands. With him to suffer as much as possible… Now I'm feeling just a little bit of remorse that I wasn't there. May the Force be with his soul." Mari hissed, the Jedi raised his brow and looked at her. "Well, I agree with you, my dear: his soul will never join the Force."

"Why?" Kenobi asked again, feeling abandoned.

"Xanatos… he murdered Komari Vosa, my previous Apprentice," finally Dooku replied. Obi-Wan's eyes rounded: he had never heard about this.

"Yes, you'd never find it on the official records: something was classified as a secret as he became a Dark Jedi, for other there wasn't enough proof…" Dooku got up and heavily approached the window. "I guess it was my mistake, I didn't pay enough attention at the right time, so—" he paused, looking at the night city. The lights were dimmed and the view was beautiful. "She fell in love with this guy. He was a few years older and should be knighted soon. Honestly, I don't know what they were going to do: to tell the Council and leave the Order or to keep their feelings in secret—it doesn't matter now. She had never told me."

Obi-Wan was listening with his mouth open. Dooku seemed emotionless; Kenobi could never imagine something like this could happen with his Padawan! But Dooku was the last person who would be lying.

"Then there was that mission to Telos, where my not very smart former Apprentice messed with everything… or it really was Crion's fault? Anyway, you know what's happened after this. Qui-Gon has lost his almost knighted Padawan and got a new enemy; Xanatos embraced the darkness and became a Dark Jedi."

Obi-Wan nodded: he really had known this part very well.

"Komari seemed restless for some days after those events and I even didn't know the reason, didn't connected the two—I thought it was because of her age. Then everything was alright. I suppose they found the way to connect."

Dooku rubbed his temples; he seemed to be very worn out: the black shadows appeared under his eyes.

"Soon I felt something through our training bond. I sensed her outside the Temple, she was in danger, so I rushed to this place. I was late. She was dying. The laser burn was on her chest. Suddenly I felt someone's presence near—it was Xanatos. He seemed discouraged and surprised. Maybe, he didn't expect me to be near nor had he intentions to kill her at the first place, but the Dark Side clouded his mind. I don't know… there was a lightsaber in his hand. I can tell you that I was blinded with rage, and he managed to escape. As I discovered later—I've found Komari's notes—he had made an appointment and she believed she would manage to persuade him to come back to the Temple." Dooku narrowed his eyes. Now the steel sounded in his voice. "Very foolish of her."

He sighed again, returned to the armchair, and relaxed, releasing his sorrow into the Force.

"I nearly turned to the Dark Side myself. Of course, I blamed Xanatos and Qui-Gon. I didn't wish to listen to the Council—they still believed that this criminal could be innocent in this death. I was going to chase him till the end of the galaxy; I nearly lost myself. And one day I just realized that I can't go down. I was a Jedi after all, and revenge wasn't my way. I tried to forget about it and succeeded, I suppose. And now Jinn said that he has found his former Apprentice! I was addled, but felt nothing. _It's a part of a Jedi way, I think, to completely put something out of the head_."

"And what about now?" Obi-Wan asked quietly.

"Well, I feel suspicious. He always had a second exit. Maybe, it was another of his tricks. Anyway, I have never believed and do not believe now in his innocence. He was seen at the Temple. I don't think he wanted to pass Yoda his regards. Good, we were at mission that time. Just in case."

"So, you think he killed your Apprentice..." Obi-Wan murmured.

"Exactly. In cold blood."

"But he loved her—" Obi-Wan asked, shaking his head.

"And obviously, she didn't want to follow his path and he had no intentions to come back." Dooku summed up. "Strange, but I finally don't feel peace after Xanatos' death. I certainly hope it wasn't one of his tricks. Besides, it's late. Go to bed."

Obi-Wan turned to his room and thought that there were quite human emotions upon Dooku's face.

_What Xanatos really innocent or not?_

**Reviews?..**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N**: _

_**Tipear**, _

_Q:was Qui-Gon's presence responsible for Obi-Wan's dream in some way_

A: No, the dream really was a dream.)

**xfighter4, **thanks! We hope, you'll like this one, too.

_And don't forget to write something nice to the authors - it motivates to write faster)._

* * *

_For the next day Dooku was his usual self: strict and obsessed with discipline. And for the next week. And for the next year. That episode with Xanatos seemed like a strange dream: the Jedi had never said about it anything else and always controlled the emotions. _

Obi-Wan with a blindfold upon his eyes turned round in the swift precise movement, still holding the ignited lightsaber in his right hand. He had been performing katas for about an hour, alone: Dooku had some business right now, but promised that he would come back to spar later.

Suddenly the blue blade crossed with someone else's lightsaber. Obi-Wan sensed that a man raised strong mental shields, so he couldn't identify him. Dooku wouldn't do that. Maybe, it was one of the Masters? Or another Padawan? Anyway, it was like some kind of a game. Obi-Wan (still with a blindfold) parried the attacks and took offensive actions. Fifteen minutes later Obi-Wan began to realize that he was tired and his opponent was much more experienced. Kenobi gathered all his strength for the final blow, raised the lightsaber… and got pushed on the mat with opponent's weapon near his neck.

"Deathblow," the opponent commented.

Obi-Wan frowned as he was taking the blindfold off.

"That wasn't fair, Master Jinn," he said, offended.

"Come on, Obi-Wan, I wanted to see you abilities. And what would be the best moment if not this one?" Qui-Gon offered him a hand and helped to stand up.

"And do you like them?" Kenobi asked curiously. He had not seen the Jedi Master for about three months: they just couldn't manage to be in the Temple at the same time, both Dooku with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had been assigned to the different missions.

"You'll be a good swordsman, I'm sure. Dooku did a good job in training you… He's a professional. Besides, how are you?" Jinn asked casually.

"Fine, thanks." Obi-Wan replied, smiling. He clipped the lightsaber to his belt and stretched himself.

"I mean, really, Obi-Wan. Not what you tell the Council out of politeness. I know Dooku as a rather severe Master… And I don't think that his temper has improved mush since my own Apprenticeship."

Obi-Wan attentively and suspiciously looked at Qui-Gon: the Jedi seemed to be sincere.

"Actually, I don't – "

"Greetings, Qui-Gon." Dooku came into the gym and put the heavy cloak on the narrow bench near the wall. "Never expected to meet you here. What are you doing, by the way? Offending my Padawan, huh?" he smirked.

"I sparred with him. I can see a hint of your style. Impressive," Qui-Gon replied, folding his hands.

"But you've won!" Obi-Wan interrupted, frowning.

Dooku approached Kenobi, stared at him for some moments, nodded and asked: "How was the training session?"

"I've done all katas, Master."

"Good. I suppose you can go to our quarters, Padawan. As I see, there's enough sparring for you today," Dooku added, noticing Obi-Wan's sour look. "Don't forget to feed Mari, please."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan bowed to Jinn and went away.

"So, what do you want, Qui-Gon?" Dooku asked when they were left alone.

"What do you mean?" Jinn asked suspiciously.

"I mean that we haven't spoken for some months and you have never been really interested in your former Padawan progress. So?" Dooku raised the eyebrow, expecting the answer.

"You just can't make it without your sarcasm, do you?" Qui-Gon said, sighing heavily. "Yes, yes, I'd like somebody to talk with."

"Wait… let me guess. I don't think that you ran into your former Padawan by accident. So, you needed him for something. What can he do? Oh, Jinn, don't tell me that you want to take him back, because it will be too much even for your rebellious nature."

* * *

When Dooku returned to his quarters, Obi-Wan was meditating. Mari was lying on the floor and looking at him. Dooku thought that the lizard would never understand why humans knelt on the floor every day and sat motionless with their eyes closed for some hours.

Obi-Wan slightly frowned, acknowledging Master's presence, but didn't move or open his eyes. Dooku made himself a cup of tea and sat in the armchair, waiting. It was the late evening and the last sun lights colored the room into the lovely shades of red.

"You are curious, Padawan," Dooku said in some minutes.

Obi-Wan discontentedly opened one eye and stared at the Jedi.

"Did you sense it in the Force?" he asked curiously, yawning.

"Just a blind guess—it's obvious." Dooku shrugged. "In fact, there is definitely something to discuss."

Kenobi shook his head and sat himself more comfortably.

"This is about Master Jinn," he stated. "He asked about how do I do… strange, considering we didn't talk much."

"That's because he wanted to take you back," Dooku explained.

"A good joke! Wait, am I punished? I've done nothing wrong… well, not considering the last test, I suppose," Obi-Wan added thoughtfully.

"What test?" Dooku asked, narrowing his eyes. He didn't control Padawan's studies, but helped if he was asked. "And Qui-Gon was deadly serious. Sometimes I think Qui-Gon has a hobby—collecting Padawans. As you see, his plan to bring Xanatos back in the Temple failed. The Dark Jedi preferred to kill himself rather than to stay with Qui-Gon. Of course, it was an accident and not the lack of someone's pedagogical abilities. Anyway, I certainly hope he's really dead. If I ever find him alive, I'll fix this."

"Master Jinn was fond of him. He had said that I'd never be as good Jedi as Xanatos was," Obi-Wan added with a sigh.

"Had he meant _a Jedi, who betrayed his Order_?" Dooku raised the brow. "Besides, about the good Jedi: have you fed Mari?"

Obi-Wan nodded.

"I suppose you have already heard about Tahl's death. She was the one person whom Qui-Gon could completely trust. And she was more than a friend," Dooku added disapprovingly. "We're the Jedi. Attachment itself isn't good or bad, but it's dangerous for the both. Qui-Gon almost turned to the Dark Side. And you know what's happened to my previous Apprentice."

Kenobi was silent.

"I guess, now he feels lonely. The plan to find Xanatos failed, Tahl is dead. Despite his affection to all life forms, he has very few close friends."

"So, Master Jinn would like to take me back?" Obi-Wan asked dumbly. "And what did you say to him? I don't want—" the rest of the phrase trailed off.

"Come on, Obi-Wan!" Dooku hemmed. "You tried so hard to be his Apprentice. You've been dreaming of coming back for some months. Well… you even tried to leave the Order, when Jinn displayed no enthusiasm in bringing you back."

"That was a mistake." Kenobi replied, frowning.

"Think about the chance of being great Qui-Gon's Padawan!" Dooku continued. "Brook would die for this."

"I—I will miss Mari!"

The lizard cocked her head, indicating that she was listening.

"And I still think it's a great chance to learn," the older Jedi said, grinning.

"What have you said?" Obi-Wan asked miserably.

"I told him that if you would like to return, you're free to leave at any moment. Otherwise…" Dooku shook his hand and stood up. "Besides, you're good at making tea and care about Mari. It's shame to lose such a gifted Padawan."

* * *

**Sooo... reviews?**


End file.
